The field of this invention generally relates to the mixing of gases with liquids. More specifically, it relates to the aeration of liquids by passage of gas (usually oxygen from the atmosphere) through a porous diffuser element producing microsized bubbles which are dispersed within the liquid. The fine bubble diffuser transfers the gas into the liquid with relatively high efficiency due to increased interface areas of gas and liquid.